This Autumn
by finesta
Summary: Sepertinya, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata akan terus mengingat musim gugur kali ini./OneShot./AU./Slight NaruSaku./My first fanfic./RnR?


**This Autumn**

**Disclaimer **: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance-Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : SasuHina-NaruSaku

**Warning** : AU, OOC, miss-typo(s), dan setumpuk kesalahan lainnya. Don't like, Don't read. Author sudah memperingatkan.

Selamat membaca minna-san.

.

.

Memasuki musim gugur, kota Konoha berasa begitu menyejukkan—bisa dibilang dingin—akibat angin yang berhembus kencang pagi ini. Sepanjang jalan utama Konoha, terlihat pohon-pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daun-daunnya, dari yang berwarna kuning, merah, hingga cokelat. Semuanya terbang, melayang rendah tak berdaya melawan gravitasi bumi. Angin kembali bertiup dengan kencang hingga salah satu daun berakhir dengan anggunnya di puncak kepala gadis berambut indigo. Gadis itu merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan akobat tertiup angin dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Konoha High School—tempat gadis bermata itu menimba ilmu.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan…" sapa Sakura riang.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan…" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di koridor Konoha High. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di gerbang sekolah dan akhirnya berjalan bersama walaupun kelas mereka berbeda. Hinata kelas 1-A sedangkan Sakura kelas 1-C. Walaupun begitu, mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk sekadar mengobrol atau tertawa bersama seperti sekarang ini.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku?"

"Wah, kapan Hinata-chan?" muka Sakura berseri-seri. "Ayo... sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama," lanjutnya.

"Hm… sepulang sekolah nanti, kau bisa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Muka Sakura yang berseri-seri berganti dengan ekspresi sedih. "Sore ini aku tidak bisa," kata Sakura setelah mengingat sesuatu. "Aku ada pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah nanti. Maaf ya HInata-chan."

"Oh…" suara Hinata terdengar agak kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan, aku mengerti."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya, Hinata-chan." Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Oh ya! Kalau kau mau, mungkin kau bisa menungguku dan kita akan pergi ke toko buku bersama," usul Sakura.

Hinata menatap Sakura dan berkata, "Hm, kita lihat saja nanti, Sakura-chan."

"Ok! Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Hinata-chan. Jaa…"

Sakura menghampiri teman-temannya dengan riang dan meninggalkan Hinata—yang menatap nanar kearahnya—sendirian. Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil berkali-kali menggumamkan 'jangan dipikirkan' sampai tidak menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang memandangnya sedari tadi.

.

Sesampainya di kelas 1-A, Hinata mendapat sapaan selamat pagi dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya. Gadis bermata lavender itu menghampiri Tenten—teman sebangkunnya—dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ohayou, Tenten." sapa Hinata ramah.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Balas Tenten disertai senyuman khasnya.

**Hinata POV**

Bel berbunyi. Kurenai-sensei—guru matematika kami yang cantik namun tegas—memasuki kelas. Anak-anak bergegas duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kurenai-sensei," sapa anak-anak kelasku serempak.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," jawab Kurenai-sensei. "Kumpulkan tugas kalian, sekarang." lanjutnya—singkat, jelas, dan tegas.

Anak-anak kelasku berlomba-lomba sampai di depan kelas—hanya sosok bermata sehitam onyx yang terlihat berjalan santai—dan mengumpulkan tugas itu, lalu kembali duduk. Selanjutnya kami belajar seperti biasa. Kurenai-sensei menjelaskan materi pelajaran dan menguji kami dengan member soal-soal latihan. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, kelas kami yang biasanya bising berubah hening—nyaris seperti berada di pemakaman. Aku hanya mendengar suara gesekan pena yang bersahut-sahutan.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat bersama Sakura-chan. Aku jadi merasa Sakura-chan semakin sibuk dan jarang menghabiskan waktu denganku. Apa jangan-jangan? Ah… jangan berburuk sangka dulu, Hinata. Mungkin Sakura memang benar-benar disibukkan dengan kegiatannya. Huh… yayaya mungkin memang begitu.

**End of Hinata POV**

Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari—lagi—sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin menampakkan sinarnya. Tengoklah ke dalam kelas 1-A. Jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, wajah anak-anak kelas 1-A sudah luar biasa lelah. Mungkin jika boleh hiperbola, otak dan badan mereka sudah berteriak minta istirahat. Namun apa daya, jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, berarti mereka harus menunggu selama 5 menit yang terasa seabad—oke, ini berlebihan—untuk bisa pulang dan beristirahat di rumah masing-masing. Kakashi-sensei yang kedapatan mengisi jam terakhir di kelas ini sudah pergi entah ke mana setelah memberi soal-soal latihan biologi yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya.

Hinata yang merasa bosan dan lelah mengerjakan soal, memilih mengobrol bersama Tenten. Mereka membicarakan perilaku guru-guru yang tidak berbaik hati dalam memberikan tugas, sehingga membuat murid-murid frustasi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat jika tugas-tugas yang merepotkan ini sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan? Huh." Keluh Tenten keras-keras.

Tak jauh dari mereka pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx—yang akhirnya kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke—sekali lagi terlihat memandang Hinata—yang sedang tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Tenten—dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Entah sorot kagum atau—cinta.

.

I have loved you from afar… A distance I wish I could cover—somehow, to get to you… Could you give me a chance? Because after all, my heart beats for you.

.

Akhirnya bunyi yang dinanti-nanti seluruh penghuni KHS menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Anak-anak kelas 1-A berhamburan keluar kelas, terlihat wajah mereka yang bersuka cita setelah sekian lama menanti bel berbunyi. Hinata bergegas menghampiri Sakura—ingin mengatakan bahwa Hinata bersedia menunggu Sakura sampai Ia selesai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dan mereka akan pergi ke toko buku berdua. Namun… tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga ia sampai, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sakura sedang asyik mengobrol dan bercanda ria dengan Naruto.

'Naruto-kun,' guman Hinata pelan dengan wajah sedih—sedikit kecewa.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, matanya menatap sinis pada Naruto dan Sakura—kedua orang yang masih asyik mengobrol dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hinata yang sudah berlari menuju gerbang.

**Hinata POV**

Rasanya… mengapa sakit sekali? Melihat Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan yang begitu akrab, mengapa hatiku sakit? Rasanya seakan aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas… udara di sekitarku seakan menipis, meninggalkan rasa nyeri yang sekarang bersarang di hatiku. Apakah aku ini sedang iri? Mungkin akan lebih tepat dikatakan jika sekarang aku sedang cemburu. Ya… cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Sakura-chan yang merupakan sahabat baikku dengan Naruto-kun yang notabene adalah laki-laki yang kusukai semenjak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki untuk belajar di sekolah ini.

Aku sadar Naruto-kun begitu mengagumi sosok Sakura-chan—bahkan mencintainya. Oleh sebab itulah, Naruto-kun tak pernah menganggapku—dalam artian lain, Ia tak pernah berpaling dari sosok gadis bermata emerald yang sering memukulnya itu. Haruskah aku menyerah? Menyerah akan pangeran pujaanku yang memiliki mata biru sedalam samudera dan senyuman secerah matahari itu? Aku begitu mengagumi sosoknya. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

**End of Hinata POV**

Sasuke berusaha mencari Hinata ke mana-mana hingga ia melihat sosok putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu sedang berjalan sendirian. Tampaknya Hinata yang sedang melamun tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak terasa Hinata sudah sampai di depan toko buku favoritnya. Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. 'Mungkin melihat-lihat novel bisa memperbaiki suasana hatiku' pikir Hinata.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam toko buku nekat mengikutinya. Tepat pada saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu. Onyx bertemu lavender. Sesaat seperti ada yang menghentikan waktu. Hinata yang pada dasarnya pemalu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan rona merah yang sempat muncul di wajahnya. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang bersuara hingga akhirnya Hinata memecahkan keheningan dengan berinisiatif menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"H-halo, Sasuke-san…" sapa Hinata. Tak ketinggalan senyum malu-malunya yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya menyeringai.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menganggukkan kepala. Sasuke berusaha tetap memasang wajah datar padahal hatinya sibuk menetralisir perasaan aneh yang muncul akibat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya.

"S-Sasuke-san sedang apa di sini?" Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

'Mengikutimu,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. "Aku ingin membeli kamus," Sasuke memutuskan berbohong kepada gadis dihadapannya.

"O-oh… kalau begitu a-aku akan pergi ke bagian novel, permisi S-Sasuke-san." Hinata membalikkan badan. Sasuke yang melihat itu tanpa sadar menarik tangan Hinata. akibatnya Hinata menoleh dan menatap Uchiha bungsu itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biar kutemani," ucap Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kalau diperhatikan, ada sedikit rona merah muncul di wajahnya. Sayang, Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"T-tidak usah, S-Sasuke-san. A-aku bisa sendiri kok." Hinata menolak dengan pelan. Kegugupannya semakin bertambah. Namun, Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Ia malah menarik Hinata menuju rak yang penuh tumpukan novel.

Tak lama, Hinata berhasil menemukan sebuah novel yang menarik untuknya. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih setia menunggunya. Hinata bergegas menghampirinya. "A-aku sudah selesai, Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum.

'Manisnya' pikir Sasuke. "Hn, sekarang temani aku memilih kamus…" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, "Ayo kesana!" lanjut Sasuke dan kembali menarik tangan Hinata. Yang ditarik tangannya hanya bisa menunduk malu.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka terlihat berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Hinata. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Singkatnya, Sasuke bersikeras mengantar Hinata sebagai balasan karena telah menemaninya memilih kamus dan minum di kedai the langganannya. Hinata sudah mencoba menolak dengan mengatakan bahwa Ia akan baik-baik saja apabila berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya. Namun, Uchiha satu ini lebih keras kepala disbanding perkiraan Hinata. Jadilah mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan.

Hinata menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Untuk itulah, Ia terus-terusan menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Hyuuga, yang disambut oleh Hyuuga Neji di depan pintu rumah.

"Dari mana saja kau, Hinata?" Tanya Neji dengan raut wajah yang menyimpan kekhawatiran akan sepupunya itu.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke sudah berkata, "Hinata pergi bersenang-senang denganku, Neji-senpai." Tak lupa Sasuke hadirkan seringai andalannya untuk menggoda Neji.

"Cih, kau apakan Hinata, pantat ayam?" seru Neji murka.

Sebelum Sasuke membalas perkataan Neji da membuat suasana semakin panas, Hinata lekas berkata, "Neji-nii… Sasuke-san hanya mengantarku pulang, tadi kami bertemu di toko buku lalu mampir di kedai teh sebentar."

Neji yang mendengar penuturan sepupunya menggumam tidak jelas. "Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan… Uchiha," ucap Neji tak rela. "Tapi… kalau kau berniat mencelakakan Hinata, mati kau, bocah tengik!" lanjutnya marah.

"Hn, itu tidak akan terjadi kakak ipar…" ejek Sasuke.

"Awas kau, Uchiha!" amuk Neji.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi hanya menunduk malu. 'Apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke-san? Dia… menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin. Pasti Sasuke-san hanya bercanda.' Mengingat hal tadi, rona merah kembali muncul di wajah Hinata. Hinata mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke hanya main-main. Namun, Hinata juga berharap bahwa Sasuke memang benar menyukainya. 'Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan,' batin Hinata.

"Lekas masuk, Hinata." Ucap Neji—lagi—seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

Hening. Hinata memecah kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. "S-Sasuke-san… A-aku—" belum selesai Hinata berucap, Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Sasuke."

"E-eehh?" Hinata menatap bingung.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, panggilan 'Sasuke-san' membuatku terkesan lebih tua." Jelas Sasuke datar.

"Baik, S-Sasuke."

"Hn, aku pulang dulu."

"T-tunggu…" Sasuke berhenti. Hinata memainkan jarinya pertanda ia sedang gugup. Sasuke diam menunggu. "I-itu— A-aku…" gagap Hinata.

Dengan malu-malu, Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berjinjit agar tingginya bisa menyamai Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Saat itulah bibir mungil Hinata mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Selama sepersekian menit, tak ada yang bergerak menjauh. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya mampu mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sekarang terlihat menampilkan raut wajah terkejut.

Akhirnya Hinata buru-buru menjauh dari Sasuke setelah mendengar teriakan Neji dari dalam rumah yang menyuruhnya masuk. Sasuke hanya menyeringai—yang membuatnya tampak semakin keren—melihat tingkah Hinata.

"T-terima kasih novelnya," ucap Hinata tersipu. "T-terima kasih juga untuk hari ini… aku masuk dulu, Sasuke." Lanjutnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

.

Sepertinya, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata akan terus mengingat musim gugur kali ini. Sebab, musim inilah yang mendekatkan mereka berdua.

**FIN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story**

'Gawat! Kalau tidak cepat, aku bisa terlambat.' Pagi itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berlari di jalan utama Konoha. Ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura. Kali ini, sepertinya—atau sudah pasti—Sakura akan terlambat sampai di sekolahnya. Ia merutuk dalam hati, 'Ini semua gara-gara Naruto-baka, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dan memikirkannya sepanjang malam.' Sakura kambali berlari karena dilihatnya gerbang KHS sudah tertutup setengahnya. "Tunggu paaaaakkk!" teriaknya pada penjaga sekolah.

**Flashback**

Saat itu waktunya pulang sekolah. Sakura hendak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, namun Naruto menghentikannya.

"Sakura-chan…" sapanya riang.

"Ya? Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm— itu…" Naruto yang biasanya selalu mengumbar cengirannya sekarang berubah menjadi seperti Hinata—gugup.

"Ya…?" sahut Sakura tak sabar.

"A-aku meyukaimu Sakura-chan. Hm, bukan. Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan. Maukah kau menerimaku?" ungkap Naruto cemas.

**Blush**

Muka Sakura mendadak merah merona. Sebenarnya Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto menyukainya. Namun, mendengar kenyataan itu langsung dari mulut Naruto nyatanya membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. Walaupun Sakura sering memukul Naruto, ternyata ia juga memendam rasa suka untuk Naruto.

"A-aku mau, Naruto." Jawab Sakura tersipu.

Tak jauh dari tempat tadi, Hinata memandang mereka berdua dengan perasaan bahagia. Hinata akui, ia sempat sedih. Namun, selama ada Sasuke si-pangeran-es-yang-nyatanya-hangat, Hinata akan tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang dipersembahkannya hanya untuk Uchiha satu itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

**FIN**

**AN : **Fuh, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Setelah terbengkalai selama 4 bulan, author memutuskan buat melanjutkan fic ini dan jadilah. Fic yang dikebut seharian akhirnya bisa dipublish juga, buat yang udah mau nungguin fic perdana saya, makasih banget. Author mohon maaf bila fic ini gak memuaskan para reader. Maklum, author masih amatiran^^ Terakhir, sisihkanlah review untuk fic ini, karena author akan sangat berterima kasih. So… review will be appreciated.


End file.
